


Motivated by Spite

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drabble, Gen, Just a little snippet, Marinette working with Hawk Moth, One Shot, miraculous swap, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: This was never about malicious intent, and for Marinette, it never will be. She’s adamant on that, but, as she stood there with her personal akuma, watching it crawl over her hand, gentle and curious, she can’t deny there was a motive of spite in her reasoning.





	Motivated by Spite

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this answering an ask on tumblr and decided to go ahead and post it here.

This was never about malicious intent, and for Marinette, it never will be. She’s adamant on that, but, as she stood there with her personal akuma, watching it crawl over her hand, gentle and curious, she can’t deny there was a motive of spite in her reasoning. 

Gloria Rossa was an awful hero. Fake, egotistical,  _wrong_. She felt wrong. Her smile too smug, her tone irritating, her eyes lacking the care Marinette would expect a real hero to have. How selective she was in her work.

She wasn’t always so quick to help out every civilian, a lot of them left in danger while she took time in front of the camera. Sometimes Chat even joined her, the two eager in sharing the spotlight, joking and humoring the media, declaring that they may date in the near future, like it was all a game. And the lies. Gloria Rossa would lie, making big promises, saying stuff that Marinette  _knew_  was wrong. Stuff that painted Marinette in a bad light. 

On the Ladyblog, almost always, in every interview, a hint and a jab would be directed at her, a blame of who caused the akuma this time. Whether true or not, it was Marinette’s word against a hero’s. 

A well liked hero with a lot of charisma and charm, able to win over anyone easily. 

And Marinette, awkward, alone, and on her own in the face of the hero’s declarations. 

It wasn’t with malicious intent that she held this butterfly now. Spite, yes, but not malicious. She just… she wanted to call out Gloria Rossa for this, she wanted them to become better heroes. If it came to it, she’ll take their miraculouses like Hawk Moth whispered her to do, but give them to others who’re more worthy. 

A shadow passed over, and Marinette looked up to a see a figure covering in black, moving with frightening grace on the roof, black smoke and bubbles coming off his form. Malheur, a rogue villain she believes isn’t associated with Hawk Moth. He’s mentioned that he’s cursed, and has a belief that Gloria Rossa will be the key to getting free. 

He just needs to get past Chat Noir. 

And her, since she doesn’t know what he’s going to be do with the ladybug miraculous. And he won’t say or tell her. 

With a grimace, she started to move after him, her akuma sliding into the bracelet she made for it, transforming her. Empowered, she easily scaled the roof, coming to stand behind the villain. 

Malheur paused, his dark features turning to her, cold eyes locked on her, unsurprised. He didn’t offer her any words, nothing that needs to be said as he turned to face the akuma. Before anything could happen, a yo-yo shot out, slashing into his form and breaking him apart, and with a hiss, Malheur drew away, turning furious eyes upward. 

She tensed as well, turning to see Gloria Rossa and Chat Noir standing above them, grinning. Gloria Rossa never got her chance to give them a smug, mocking greeting, as Malheur and she charged a them, ready to fight. 


End file.
